House Baratheon of King's Landing
House Baratheon of King's Landing is the royal line of House Baratheon of Storm's End, from which it comes. It was founded by Robert I Baratheon after his successful rebellion against King Aerys II Targaryen, and then continued by his brother Renly I Baratheon when Robert died and Renly won the War of the Seven Kings. When he became king, Robert moved from Storm's End to King's Landing. The Great House receives the support of the mainland houses from the crownlands. Recent Events The War of the Seven Kings King Robert I Baratheon, when he appoints Lord Eddard Stark as Hand of the King, also offers Prince Joffrey Baratheon's hand in marriage to Ned's daughter, Sansa. Robert is mortally wounded by a boar while out on a hunt, inebriated by strongwine arranged for by his wife, Queen Cersei Lannister, who fears what he might do if he discovers the truth that her three children—Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen—are not his, but are the result of incestuous liaisons with her brother, Ser Jaime the Kingslayer The second ruler of the house, Joffrey I, uses a new coat of arms, the crowned stag of House Baratheon, black on gold, and the lion of House Lannister, gold on crimson, combatant. However, the claim of Cersei's children to the Iron Throne is disputed by their uncles, Stannis Baratheon and Renly Baratheon. The former dies in battle at Storms End and Stannis' supporters swore allegiance to Renly. Like Aegon the Conqueror and his brother Robert, Renly spared all who bent the knee to him and began a slow march to Kings Landing. As Dornish troops attacked his rear flank from the Boneway with a host of spearmen lead by Oberyn Martell, Renly dispatched a few thousand Reachmen and Stanis' former bannermen. None came back. Renly then turned his host around to face the Dornish host head on, after weeks he would finally claim victory but at a heavy cost as 4 of Renly's men died for every one of Oberyns. At the end of the battle, the Red Viper lie dead, along with Ser Loras Tyrell. Renly charged his host with defending the Boneway and resumed his march on Kings Landing. The host was then descended upon by a moderate calvary force lead by Kevan Lannister not far from the Capitol. Renly's forces were routed back to the Parchments, but Kevan was killed during the battle. The Redwyne Fleet then engaged the Royal Fleet off Massey’s Hook. Joffrey heard news of the battle and thought to end Renly. He marched from King’s Landing with a small host to meet with Kevan’s remnants. He marched against his councils wishes and sent orders for Tywin to follow to make up his rearguard. Alarmed by the news, Tywin ordered his forces to split, sending half to King’s Landing and half to follow Joffrey under him. In the confusion Petyr Baelish absconded with Sansa Stark. Mace Tyrell heard of Joffrey’s march on the Parchments and decided to meet him in the field. On the border of the Crownlands and Stormlands they met. The battle was hard fought but Joffrey lacked command. What’s more, Tywin failed to arrived and the battle was fought without a Rearguard. The boy king died screaming on the field. His sworn sword, Lancel Lannister dying with him. Renly and his forces linked up with Mace Tyrell's, but their numbers had dwindled to half of what they had started with. News of Tywin's approach reached the armies, along with the good news that the Redwyne fleet had shattered the Royal Fleet. Renly rallied his forces to march on Tywin. Tywin and his men dug in for an intense battle, but became disheartened when they saw the head of Joffery on a spike. Renly's forces crushed Tywin's, killing him. The remaining Lannister forces retreated to King's Landing where they informed Queen Regent Cersei of what had happened. She then committed suicide in grief over her daughter and first born. Tommen Baratheon, her youngest, might have also been killed if he had not been stolen away by his Uncle Tyrion. The two fled Kings Landing along with the Mountain Clans of the Vale Renly and Mace arrived at King’s Landing and a sellsword company Tywin had sent to protect the city betrayed the remaining Lannister soldiers, opening the gates. Renly sat upon the Iron Throne less than a fortnight before news reached him of a foreign invader Landing in the Stormlands. Renly marshaled his forces, getting back only 3/4 of the soldiers who had survived. Renly’s host was a shell of its former self after a year and half of near constant battle. The Golden Company took several keeps and were marching on Storm’s End. Courtnay Penrose still held the castle. The Ghost of Jon Connington lead the Golden Company. Arianne Martell rides and sails to the Stormlands to meet with JonCon and Aegon. She arrived the day before battle. The next day Red Ronnet Connington charged in with the cavalry. JonCon outmaneuverd his cousin using trickery and false banners. Renly soon arrived and on his heels a viscous storm. JonCon assembled all his forces, Elephants, and Young Grif himself. Renly had the full might of his armies. The Battle lasted a full day and night. Blood fell like rain that decorated the battle field. JonCon was slain by Randall Tarly as Renly engaged Aegon in single combat. The Golden Company broke and treated as the Griffin fell. Renly knocked Aegon’s helm from his head. He raised his sword for the finishing blow. Aegon cried out for mercy. Blood ran from his nose and mouth and tears from his eyes as the rain beat down upon his face. Renly lowered his blade and helped the boy to his feet. He then ordered Justyn Massey to take the boy into chains Mace Tyrell heavily criticized Renly’s mercy. The Redwyne Fleet engaged the Golden Company at sea after they were chased from the land by Randall Tarly. The Redwyne Fleet was devastated and the Golden Company escaped. Renly returned to King’s Landing to find Varys, who had disappeared, in chains. Varys, Orton Merryweather had learned, knew Aegon. Varys, in exchange for the boy’s life, revealed Aegon was truly of Blackfyre descent, his grandmother being one of the last. News then came of a Pirate Greyjoy King ravaging the Reach. Renly’s forces were exhausted, his fleets crippled. However, they were spared as Robb Stark swept down from the North with a large fleet and Theon Greyjoy with another from the Iron Islands. The Pirate King was crushed in the Redwyne Straits. Renly and Robb were the only Kings not dead or captured and Renly called a meeting, at which the former Seven Kingdoms were divided into the Kingdom of Winter, and the Kingdom of Westeros. Jamie Lannister and Martyn Lannister were both given to Renly, the former executed for his crimes. Aegon was named Lord of Summerhall after preforming a penance walk. The War of the Exiles War came again to Renly when Danaerys of the House Targaryen overtook Dragonstone, Claw Isle and Driftmark in a single day, without any warning of this invasion coming through the Crown's spies. However, there was luck on the side of the Crown, as Danaerys only had Drogon for her invasion. Vyserion was killed by her enemies, and Rhaegal was left in the Bay of Dragons to keep the peace with his rider. Renly sent ravens to all the Lords in his kingdom, not daring to send any North lest he rely on Robb Stark to save him from another would-be ruler. Shortly after, Renly would receive a letter from Prince Doran Martell stating that he would not act in the war, for every time the Stag and Dragon danced the Dornish suffered. Kings Landing then received news of calvary companies lead by Baristan 'The Bold' Selmey disappearing into the Kingswood, alarming the smallfolk who believed an attack was imminent. Renly, however, was not convinced. All reports made it clear that this force was large and highly mobile. Ambush raids from the Kingswood were not practical, nor could such a group stay hidden for long. More over, this group clearly lacked siege equipment. He ensured his remaining advisors that no attack would come on King’s Landing from this cavalry group, not yet at least. He ordered the Crownlander forces to split up. Half would go with Lord Paxter Redwyne to begin an island hopping campaign to retake the Valyrian Isles. The rest would go with Renly to link with the Stormlander Forces being marshalled by Master of Coin and Castellan of Storm’s End, Courtnay Penrose. He next ordered Lord Paxter Redwyne, the Master of Ships to call upon the Redwyne and Shield fleet to sail around Westeros and liberate Tarth and Greenstone. Renly then sent word to Mace Tyrell and Randyll Tarly of the missing cavalry and ordered them to search and destroy. He then marched from King’s Landing with his men. Less than a fortnight later, Paxter Redwyne, the Royal Fleet, and three thousands five hundred men landed on Claw Isle in a adring night raid, having sailed past the occupied Driftmark and Dragonstone without raising alarm. The garrison holding the Keep was slaughtered and Lord Celtigar and his family liberated. The Volanteen Ships guarding the ports torched save the Flagships. Tyrion Lannister, Hand to Danaerys Targaryen, took the remaining forces (mostly Unsullied) and landed on Massey’s Hook in an attempt to save Danaerys from being pinched onto the islands. Lord Massey’s managed to send word before his Keep was taken. Orton Merryweather, the Master of Whisperers, sent the city’s fastest runner on the quickest horse to inform Renly. Word reached Renly just as he crossed into the Stormlands. He was alarmed by the news and quickly turn his whole army around. Tyrion’s army marched down the Point and intercepted Renly’s army just off the Kingsroad. The armies clashed upon the field. To both sides surprise, there was a spectator. Far off on the tops of a hill line, Martyn Lannister and his Westerlands cavalry observed the battle, his intervention would turn the tides of it. Martyn failed to choose. The battle raged for a whole day and well into the night. Eventually, both sides folded. Tyrion retreated back up the Hook and Renly marched his forces to the hill line and Martyn’s position. They say the night air was warm that night from the fire in Renly’s words. In front of both camps Renly openly berated Martyn for his inaction. From this day until his last, Martyn was known as the Lion’s Cub. Barristan’s cavalry had been busy, carving up the Reach and leaving a bloody trail of burned crops, dead soldiers, and pillaged towns. They had been moving nonstop as a large insurgent group ripping apart the biggest kingdom of Renly’s. As they moved to loop back around and make for King’s Landing in preparation for the final stages of Tyrion’s plan they came across a camp near a valley. At the head of this group was Mace Tyrell himself. Barristan knew he could strike a critical blow to Renly’s army if he cut off the Reach reinforcements. He ordered his cavalry to make a night attack and rundown Mace and his camp. However, that night, as they approached Mace’s camp miraculously sprung to life from it’s sleepy persona. A massive shield wall was erected and tents and covering tossed aside to reveal spikes. Barristan attempted to order his army to pull from the attack but he couldn’t get an order out as arrow fire rained down upon them from all sides. Randyll Tarly and two thousands arches appeared at the top of the hills. Barristan himself was thrown from his horses and killed before even reaching the camp as the wild cavalry slammed upon Mace’s anvil. Outflanked and outnumbered the cavalry broken. This decisive victory was costly, however. When morning came, Randyll Tarly and his descended to find Mace Tyrell dead in his camp. Some lucky sellsword having pierced the area between helm and chestplate, leaving Mace to bleed from his wounded neck. Randyll mourned his Liege Lord and took command of the remaining Reach host. Before they could march on to King’s Landing however word reached Randyll from a group of Dornish riders. Dorne was in chaos, hald the Lords in rebellion. Randyll knew that this would inspire more uprising if not put down. He left part of the Reach forces to Lord Titus Peake and marches a majority with the riders down the Prince’s Pass. Renly took command of the Westerlands army. Courtnay Penrose arrived with the Stormlands army. The massive host then marcheed up Massey’s Hook. Tyrion Lannister had expected this, however. Despite sheer numerical advantage which had won most of his wars in the past, Renly was outflanked. His army scattered fast, with most fleeing. The Westerlands army retreated to King’s Landing whilst Renly and his forces went South to Bronzegate. These victories would be met with Fire and Blood however, as Danaerys flew from Dragonstone on the back of Drogon, burning the Royal Fleet and Paxter Redwyne with it as she retook the Driftmark. Sellsails under her employ then occupied the island and blockaded Kings Landing. Soon after, Danaerys launched an assault on Kings Landing itself, soldiers marching from the North along with siege engines designed by Tyrion, and Drogon attacking from the West and the defense of the city in the hands of the Lions Cub. Renly had been licking his wounds for nearly 2 months and trying to find an opening to march his soldiers back to the capitol, with Randyll distracted by the enemies to the south and Lord Redwyne and his fleet defeated at sea he knew he didn't have the numbers. This is when Aegon Blackfyre appeared before him. Aegon had avoided most of the war, and was detained by Renly under suspicion of allying himself with Danaerys. However, Aegon affirmed his loyalty to the crown and presented Renly with a gift he had been working on, Balistas. Tyrion Lannister arrived to the north bank of the Blackwater Rush. Dany’s reserve forces landed to the North. Out at sea, Tommen Baratheon, husband of Danaerys Targaryen, patrolled from his flagship. Tyrion called upon Martyn, who held the city with Lord Merrweather, to discuss terms of surrender. His words were honey to the Westerlands, with some lords urging Martyn to open the gates and surrender. Even more so as Dany’s dragon flew overhead. Then Tyrion caught wind of something far too late. Renly’s soldiers appeared on the south bank of the Rush. Renly ordered Tyrion to surrender lest he be caught between Renly’s hammer and Martyn’s anvil. The Battle of the Rush began, with men pouring into the river to fight and die and turn Blackwater Bay red. Danaerys and Drogon made sweeping attacks, torching the water to burn and boil men alive. Send boiling water up onto both armies. The reserves to the North of King’s Landing stayed put. Renly and Aegon commanded the rear of the guard, where they watched people fight and die. Dany’s dragon finally turned upon the King and the Traitor and they knew their chance had come. The ballistas fired from their cover of wagons. Drogon arced but the ballistas pierced his leathery wings. He crashed into the bay. The entire battle came to a halt as they witnessed the dragon fall. Dany survived the plummet, though badly injured. Witnessing this, Martyn order the Westermen to attack the northern bank forces in a surprise assault, destroying the last of Dany’s army. The Half-Man ordered a retreat as a group of Unsullied raced into the waters to save their injured queen. Tommen’s Fleet pulled dangerously close to the shores to allow for the forces to board. Not every soldier escaped, but plenty enough did before Tommen ordered an about port and escape. After the War, Renly began to affirm his friendship more with the Crownlands and Stormlands while isolating the Westerlands, The Reach, and Dorne. The Corsair War In 313AC The Corsair King invades the Stepstones, claiming it as his new kingdom. He forged an alliance with King Renly Baratheon of the Iron Throne, legitimizing his claim. For a decade the Iron Throne and the Stepstones maintained an uneasy truce. In 323AC The Corsair King demanded greater tribute from Iron Throne ships passing through his waters. Renly refused. A moon later, Greenstone was raided by pirates. Lord Estermont survived but the Corsair King warned more attacks would follow. Renly ordered the Redwyne Fleet so sail for Sunspear. He ordered Martell Spears to amass and sail. Then he boarded the Royal Fleet and sailed. As Renly sailed down the coast he came upon another raising group. After a small skirmish the raiders were sent into a retreat. Renly ordered a full pursuit. Meanwhile, Redwyne and Martell marshaled their forces and sailed for Bloodstone. Renly found the raiders not sailing for the Stepstones, but Ghaston Grey. Renly pursued despite warnings not to. He was ambushed off the coasts by a larger fleet. However, Montereys Velaryon, the Master of Ships who sailed with Renly, was able to keep the fleets together and win the day. Redwyne and Martell arrived on Bloodstone, landing troops and moving inward fast. The pirates dug in like rats making every island a hard fought battle. After defeating the fleet at Ghaston Grey, Renly and his forces sailed for Bloodstone, they took the island from the North, where Redwyne and Martell had landed from the South. Over a year long campaign the two armies worked their inwards until the island was captured. From there they began an island hopping campaign, ripping through the pirates until all of the stones were under King Baratheon’s control. Rumors spread that the Corsair King escaped into the wind, but they are unconfirmed. The Iron Bank comes for its Due Loras I Baratheon would meet with the Iron Bank of Braavos, who would ask for payment of the loans owed by Petyr Baelish, a member of an extinct house of the Vale. Loras would direct them North to gain these payments as the Vale was not a subject of his. This lead to the events known as the Little War. The First Reclaimant War Tensions had been on the roses between the Kingdom of the Iron Throne and the Kingdom of the North. King Loras I Baratheon had caused a war in the North Against Braavos and the Iron Bank. He also began to throttle trade, crippling he Riverlands economy. The final spark to the powder keg came in the form of an Ironborn raiding party. Lead by Lord Aeron Greyjoy, the fleet was returning from conquest and plunder in the Summer Isles. The fleet was scheduled to moor at Gulltown to offload goods before sailing home with timber for fleet production. To do this they would have to pass through the Stepstones. Upon arrival, they were taken as a raiding party and attacked by the Lords of the Stepstone, sworn to House Baratheon. The Iron Fleet took heavy losses and Aeron himself was killed. His young son Harras rallied the fleet into a retreat and arrived at Gulltown. Word quickly spread of what had transpired to Lord Arryn and King Stark. Eddard I Stark decided to answer violence with violence and orders the North, Vale, and Iron Fleets to sail for the Stepstones. He ordered the Northern armies amassed at Moat Cailin and ordered Lord Tully to stage at Harrenhal. He wrote King Baratheon and demanded the king answer for his Lord’s crimes. The Northern fleet sailed for The Stepstones. Captained by Aeron’s young son Harras and Jon Stark, brother of King Eddard. They descended upon the rocks with an army of Reavers and Northern soldiers. They duo were brutal, ravaging and raping the islands. News of this eventually reaches the capital, infuriating Loras. He had received Stark’s letter some weeks before and had ignored it. Now he answered, he offered Stark a single condition. Bend the knee and this will all be forgotten. With this raven flew a hundred others across the kingdom of the Iron Throne. Raise your men and call your banners. Jon Stark and his fleets descended upon The Stepstones in a fury. Their troops ravaged Bloodstone taking the island within a week of landing. They burned, looted, and raped. They took hostages of pseudo-nobles living on the islands. They carted all their goods off the islands and away on ships. Jon and Aeron a final prize in mind however, as they moved towards the town occupied by the King’s brother. House Baratheon of Bloodstone was the fleeting house, only consisting of The Lord, Courtnay Baratheon and his young son, along with his Lyseni Noble Wife. Jon and Aeron lead a raiding party nearly one thousand strong, descending upon the still forming city. Lord Courtnay and his family were slaughtered, his wife raped and his son drowned. They pushed on, in a brutal island hopping campaign. However, the further they got into the campaign, the more resistance they faced. Soon their blitz slowed to a crawl, as the raiders became bogged down by reinforcements from the Dornish and Redwynes. Every island taken saw scores of casualties to either side as the Iron Throne fought to hold onto their prized islands. Jon Stark was killed in a brutal battle off the coast of Bloodstone as Iron Throne forces attempted to reclaim the island. By now the war had turned south for both sides on the islands. Pirates began to raid and establish footholds on islands against both North and South. With Jon’s death, Aeron ordered his ships to return to the Iron Islands, especially when news of a Westerlands assault on the islands came. Lord Redwyne and Prince Martell also chose to pull away from the islands as the pirates became pests against the Iron Throne forces and news of a Northern Army pushing on King’s Landing concerned them. The Dornish Rebellions The Second Targaryen Invasion The Second Reclaimant War Members * King Baratheon * Crown Prince Otto Baratheon * Princess Jocelyn Baratheon Category:House Baratheon Category:Kingdom of the Iron Throne Category:Noble House Category:Crownlands